Sezon 4
Czwarty sezon 'Charmed był emitowany od października 2001 do maja 2002 i składa się z 22 odcinków. thumb|260px|Zdjęcie promujące czwarty sezon z trzema głównymi aktorkami; Holly Combs, Alyssa Milano i Rose McGowanZostał wydany na DVD w 2005 roku jako box-set bez żadnych dodatków. Został ponownie wydany jako część kompletnego zbioru w 2008. Streszczenie Czarodziejki, współczesne czarownice Phoebe (Alyssa Milano), Piper (Holly Combs) i Paige (Rose McGowan) przeniosą nas do czwartego jeszcze mroczniejszego i ciekawszego sezonu. Zobaczymy w nim między innymi jak Piper i Phoebe radzą sobie z utratą ich starszej siostry, odkrywają istnienie przyrodniej siostry Paige Matthews. Która jest w połowie czarownicą i w połowie duchem światłości, łączy się ona z siostrami Halliwell i odtwarza nową moc trzech, która chroni niewinnych i pokonuje zło. Ale wszystko może zostać utracone, Cole (Julian McMahon) traci swoje demoniczne moce i próbuje odnaleźć się w normalnym świecie. Czy się mu uda? Leo (Brian Krause) natomiast musi zmierzyć się z przeszłością i tylko on będzie mógł pomóc siostrom w walce, która w przeciwnym razie zniszczy ich wszystkich. Z intrygującymi postaciami, niesamowitymi efektami specjalnymi i doskonałym superseansem dramatu i humoru sprawi że każdy ekscytujący epizod serialu sprawi że zostanie rzucony na ciebie czar chwytania. Bohaterowie Główne postacie *Holly Combs jako Piper Halliwell (22/22) *Alyssa Milano jako Phoebe Halliwell (22/22) *Rose McGowan jako Paige Matthews (22/22) *Brian Krause jako Leo Wyatt (22/22) *Julian McMahon jako Cole Turner (18/22) *Dorian Gregory jako Darryl Morris (8/22) Powracające postacie *Debbi Morgan jako Seer (7/22) *David Reivers jako Bob Cowan (6/22) *Bennet Guillory i Peter Woodward jako Źródło (4/22) *Krista Allen jako Wyrocznia (3/22) *James Read jako Victor Bennett (2/22) *Rebecca Balding jako Elise Rothman (2/22) *Jesse Woodrow jako Glen Belland (2/22) *Jennifer Rhodes jako Penelope Halliwell (1/22) *Fionla Hughes jako Patty Halliwell (2/22) Ciekawostki *DVD box-set w tym sezonie została wydana 28 lutego 2006 roku w regionie 1 (USA, Kanada), a dla thumb|Okładka DVD tego sezonuwszystkich innych regionów w listopadzie i grudniu 2005 lub w styczniu 2006 roku. Został wydany w czerwcu i lipcu 2006 r. ''(w dwóch częściach) w Japonii. Nie zawiera żadnych materiałów dodatkowych, takich jak w poprzednich sezonach. *Rose McGowan dołącza do obsady jako Paige Matthews, czyli przyrodnia siostra Piper i Phoebe, po odejściu Shannen Doherty z serialu. Producent Aaron Spelling chciał żeby nie uśmiercać postaci Prue tylko zastąpić ją podobną do Doherty aktorką. Pod uwagę brał Tiffani Thiessen która zastąpiła ją po odejściu z Beverly Hills 90210 oraz Jennifer Love Hewitt. W końcu postanowiono zabić charakter Prue i zastąpić ją dawno straconą młodszą siostrą na rzecz konieczności "nowej twarzy". Charisma Carpenter która bardzo chciała dostać rolę Paige, została później wybrana do zagrania wyroczni w siódmym sezonie. *Czołówka ma być w sumie make-over'em z powodu odejścia Shannen Doherty z serii. Alyssa Milano została wprowadzona jako pierwsza, po niej była Rose McGowan, a następnie Holly Marie Combs której przypisuje się as "Piper". Dorian Gregory i Julian McMahon również zamienili się miejscami. *Jest to pierwszy sezon który zawiera ponad dwugodzinne rozpoczęcie, w związku z tym zostało stworzone skrócone rozpoczęcie. Pojawia się słowo Charmed *umieszczone w środku Triquetry. Czołówka będzie wykorzystywana w sezonie 5 . *Sezon ten jest uważany przez fanów za najciemniejszy. Jest tak z powodu: #Śmierci Prue - najstarszej czarodziejki #Alastora #Przemianę Cola w Żródło #Zostania przez Phoebe Królową Zła *Trzy główne aktorki, Holly Combs, Alyssa Milano i Rose McGowan pojawiły się w każdym odcinku, męskie postacie nie: *Julian McMahon nie pojawił się w odcinkach: Size Matters, A Knight to Remember, Trial by Magic oraz Womb Raider. *Dorian Gregory nie pojawił się w odcinkach: ''Hell Hath No Fury, 'Enter the Demon,'' Size Matters[[Plik:Normal_group_kastely01.jpg|thumb|Zdjęcie promujące]], A Knight to Remember, ''Brain Drain, 'Muse to My Ears, 'Trial by Magic, 'Lost and Bound, 'The Three Faces of Phoebe, The Fifth Halliwheel, ''Saving Private Leo, ''Bite Me,'' We're Off to See the Wizard oraz Long Live the Queen. *Początkowo planowano aby odcinek Charmed and Dangerous miał być finałem sezonu. Stanie się żródłem przez Cole'a miało służyć jako główna fabuła piątego sezonu. *Źródło zostało pokonane dwa razy w tym sezonie i jest jeszcze pokonane dwa razy w sezonie 8 i sezonie 9. *Pomiędzy odcinkiem All Hell Breaks Loose i Charmed Again nie wiadomo ile dokładnie wydarzyło się czasu i wielu fanów zastanawiało się co wydarzyło się w tym okresie. Niektórzy uważali że kiedy była premiera 4 sezonu brakowało jeszcze odcinka. *W tym sezonie zostało wprowadzonych kilka nowych postaci: *'The Seer '- wyrocznia źródła grana przez Debbi Morgan. Odcinki 200px-4x01-PrueCoffin.jpg|'Charmed Again, Part 1'|link=Charmed Again, Part 1 200px-4x02-Sisters.jpg|'Charmed Again, Part 2'|link=Charmed Again, Part 2 200px-4x03-Piper-Furies.jpg|'Hell Halth No Fury'|link=Hell Hath No Fury 200px-4x04-Paige-ZenMaster.jpg|'Enter the Demon'|link=Enter the Demon 203px-4x05-Sisters.jpg|'Size Matters'|link=Size Matters 200px-4x06-Sisters.jpg|'A Knight to Remember'|link=A Knight to Remember 201px-4x07-Spell.jpg|'Brain Drain'|link=Brain Drain 201px-4x08-Belthazor.jpg|'Black as Cole'|link=Black as Cole 200px-4x09-Sisters.jpg|'Muse to My Ears'|link=Muse to My Ears 200px-4x10-Paige-Leo.jpg|'A Paige from the Past'|link=A Paige from the Past 200px-4x11-Premonition-Tattoo.jpg|'Trial by Magic'|link=Trial by Magic PhoebeRing1.jpg|'Lost and Bound'|link=Lost and Bound 200px-4x13-Sisters.jpg|'Charmed and Dangerous'|link=Charmed and Dangerous 200px-4x14-Young-Present-Phoebe.jpg|'The Three Faces of Phoebe'|link=The Three Faces of Phoebe 200px-4x15-WeddingCard.jpg|'Marry-Go-Round'|link=Marry-Go-Round 200px-4x16-Cole-Evil.jpg|'The Fifth Halliwheel'|link=The Fifth Halliwheel 200px-4x17-RickNathanLeo.jpg|'Saving Private Leo'|link=Saving Private Leo 221px-4x18-Piper-Leo-Phoebe.jpg|'Bite Me'|link=Bite Me 200px-4x19-Phoebe-Cole.jpg|'We're Off See the Wizard'|link=We're Off to See the Wizard 200px-4x20-Piper.jpg|'Long Live the Queen'|link=Long Live the Queen 201px-4x21-Seer-Baby.jpg|'Womb Raider'|link=Womb Raider 200px-4x22-Phoebe-Spell.jpg|'Witch Way Now?'|link=Witch Way Now? 1187042234 5 sezon.jpg|Następne: Sezon 5|link=Sezon 5 Kategoria:Sezony